Dashy Square Wikia
Welcome to the Dashy Square Wikia Dashy_Square_Steam_Release_Trailer|Dashy Square Steam Trailer|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-f6MOHa78c|linktext=A 2D rhythm-based platformer! Dashy_Square_Level_Editor_Teaser_3|Level Editor Teaser|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cee9lcM9giQ|linktext=Are you hyped yet? Update_1.8_Now_Out!_+_Multiplayer?!_How_to_Enter_Level_Editor_Beta!!|Update 1.8 is out!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1sHsOTHCXA|linktext=More exciting things to try! KasSanity_Channel.png|KasSanity Official Channel|link=https://www.youtube.com/user/KasSanity|linktext=Check out the newest info about Dashy Square! This is the official wiki for the app Dashy Square! The founder Ferox is in direct contact with the game's developer, so you can expect frequent updates and when an update gets announced there will be (maybe with 1-2 days of delay, we are at high school and it is really annoying) a page for it. ''Hall of Fame: FunnyGuy 'finished the game for the first time in the world, getting 99 characters in Update 1.5. ''MaxDashner, FunnyGuy and''' Ferox 'finished the game getting 105 characters in Update 1.6. ''A note from the founder Ferox (Fabio): '''I'm really honoured if you got there by the wiki button in the game, this means a lot to me, to be featured in the game twice! Yes, you can find me also in the special thanks! '' Description Dashy Square is a rythm-based game, created by Kastriot Sulejmani and available on the App Store, Google Play Store, Windows Phone, and soon to Steam. GAME FEATURES: ◉ 40+ Great electronic/edm soundtracks from 19 great artists (Tobu, F-777, TheFatRat, Shirk and many more) ◉ 135+ unlockable characters ◉ 20 Levels to play from, 6 of which are endless ◉ Customize all game textures, songs and colors ◉ Tons of power-ups for your Jetpack and Hoverboard ◉ Trophies and Secret Keys to collect every level ◉ Share score on Twitter and Google Play Games ◉ Play in both Portrait or Landscape Mode '''(phone only) ◉ '''Practice mode to enhance your skills Game's main goal is to get all the characters you can, to become first in the world. Each normal level awards 5 Characters, that can be unlocked by completing the level one time, retry to complete it at the first attempt, completing it in practice mode, get the secret and the demon keys on the level. Endless levels awards 5 too but mechanic are different as they are divided in Waves: Getting to Wave 5, 10, 15 unlocks a character; During Wave 10 you can collect a secret key; During +'Wave 15/16' you can collect a demon key. There are seventeen official levels in Dashy Square, twenty on the Steam Version. Completing levels awards exp, keys and characters. You can currently collect 20 Demon keys, 20 Secret keys, 145 characters and reach Level 150 finishing the game by getting 150 exp; if you have more, you probably used hacks, you dirty hacker. 'Trivia' *'Level Editor was added from Update 1.9 along with Multiplayer.' *'Android and iOS versions of the game started to be updated again when Update 2.0 was released. ' *'Update 1.8 is the 2nd update that adds a new vehicle, the 1st being Update 1.5.' *'The player IS actually a Square, the other half top of the player being just a hat, without hitboxes.' *'The average times for updates depends on the number of levels,' 'the new features and the new songs, being normally not over 2-3 months.' *'Mobile stopped receiving Updates since the Update 1.6 release, it started again in 2.0.' *'There is also a Virtual Reality version of the game, released recently on Steam.' *'The "Nine Circles" road has become bigger, currently having featured 3 NK's songs in it, being Problematic, Nine Circles and Jawbreaker.' *'Update 1.9 is the far longest and biggest update ever, adding Level Editor, Online Features, Multiplayer and a new level to the game.' Latest activity Category:Browse